A Year Ago Today
by LittleMadFreak
Summary: After the breakup in the market Luke left. A year later he's back. But what will happen? Will they end up together. Of course! PLEASE R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_Only 4 days,_ the thought caused a huge smile to form on her face as she pushed open the front door with much difficulty due to the pile of cardboard boxes in her arms, and let herself in. _Only 4 days until the wedding. I can't believe it! _She slowly climbed the stairs to her room, and settled the boxes down on her bed. _Mrs. Luke Danes. _She picked up one of the many boxes and walked over to her wardrobe. She happily started sifting through her stuff, occasionally placing something into the box.

She hadn't made a fuss about having to clear out her wardrobe to make room for Luke's things. _Unlike with Max or Jack. _She sighed._ I haven't thought about them in a while. _And it was true, she was so happy with Luke that none of the problems (or people) that had tried to get in the way of their relationship seemed worthy of being thought about. But now, thinking about the wedding, she couldn't stop her mind thinking about them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her hand glided over a small pink book, _My diary._ She picked it up and slowly walked over to her bed, she moved the boxes to make room to sit down. She opened it onto the first page and read aloud.

_Lorelai Gilmore Private Keep Out!_

She couldn't help but smile at how naive she was; _Writing 'Private Keep Out' in your diary makes people want to read further. Idiot._

She glanced at a few of the early entries in her precious book, but she knew the date she was looking for. The day he came back.

_Oh My God! Oh My God! Oh My God! He's back! I can't believe it! Ok I need to calm down or I'm going to _

_Ok so I was walking along the road with Jack, like normal. Everything was normal, we were walking back to the Inn, hand-in-hand and of course we were taking the fastest root, which meant passing the diner. But everything was not normal, not at all. There he was, standing in front of the diner. He was staring at the diner, probably wondering why it was still open after he left. He looked exactly like he normally did, baseball cap, flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. Perfect!_

_Of course I totally freaked. I just stopped right where I had been, staring. Jack had no idea what was happening, how could he, he never knew Luke did he? I just stood there, with a three-sided tug-of-war going on in my head. Part of my wanted to go up to him and hit him, of course he was to strong for me, but how could he just turn up like that. Another part of me wanted to kiss him. But another part, a bigger part, just wanted to run home, and cry. Unfortunately that was the part that one._

_I mean we broke up, and then he just disappears. No warning, no phone call, no note, NOTHING. Does he not know how hard it has been for me to get over him? I didn't exactly want to break up. I mean I love him. I mean love**d** him. I think._


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is set when Luke returned, again from Lorelai's point of view, mostly but also most of the other characters. It picks up from the point in the street where she decides to go home.

I have decided that I will only have three chapters. This one is going to be every thing that happened when he came back, so it's quite long. The next chapter is going to be the same year as the first chapter, and the same length.

I hope you like this chapter, thanks for the reviews,please R&R!

"Lorelai? Are you ok?" Jack looked worried. She wasn't ok, she was in shock, but she was having trouble speaking. All she could manage was a small nod of her head.

"I…I…I just…I gotta go!" And with that she turned on her heal and ran straight home. She could feel the tears pricking at her eyes and her vision grew a little cloudy, but she held it in. _At least till I get home._

Lots of the town's people saw probably the least sporty of their town's members sprinting home. But no one stopped her to find out why. Many of them had seen the truck parked in its usual spot out side the diner; and anyone who hadn't didn't stand a chance, she would have ploughed them down at the speed she was going.

She reached the house in record time and after letting herself in she headed straight for the kitchen. She went over the things she would need in her head. _A tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, maybe two, Oreos, brownies, double choc chip cookies._ She walked around the kitchen, grabbing all these items and a few more. Then she headed back into the lounge, she placed everything she had collected on the table and started searching for the prefect film. She grabbed the first 'Wallowing' film (as Rory had called them) and slipped the disc into the DVD player. She settled down on the couch as the titles rolled over the screen.

She wasn't even halfway though the film when she heard the door open. She knew it wasn't Jack, he knows I need to be alone. She was wondering who else it could be until she heard her daughter's familiar voice. "Mom? You here?" Lorelai didn't get a chance to answer, before Rory spotted her on the couch. She obviously hadn't spotted the tear stained cheeks though, as she spoke to her mother as normal. "What are we watching then?" Rory turned to the screen and noticed that it was one of her all time favourites. Then she turned to her mother and finally spotted the tears that were in her eyes. "Mom? What is it?"

Lorelai shifted slightly in her seat so that she could comfortably rest her head on Rory's shoulder. Rory wasn't sure what had happened, but knew it had to be something bad. Her mother didn't cry over just anything, only certain people could make her mother cry, and there weren't that many of them. Rory stroked her mother's hair, but didn't speak; she didn't know what to say.

They watched the film in silence and it wasn't until it had finished that Lorelai spoke. "He's back." Rory immediately knew who her mother was talking about. There was only one guy that could make her mother cry this much. Rory couldn't help but feel for her mother, she knew how much it had hurt Lorelai when Luke had left. She had watched her mother struggle to get back to normal, back into her new routine. It had been ages after Luke left that Lorelai went out on her first date. Luckily it had been with Jack, and he was really nice, and he loved Lorelai a lot. But Rory knew that Lorelai didn't feel the same. She didn't think her Mom would ever get over Luke.

By whispering those two words Lorelai had some how given herself the power to speak again. And she had so much she wanted, needed to say that she wasn't going to stop for anyone. She told Rory everything; Rory just sat there and listened. The way Lorelai was talking about him confirmed Rory's thoughts.

"You know what you have to do?" Rory told her mother once she had finished.

"No?" She truly didn't know what she was getting at.

"You have to go and talk to him." Rory knew that it was going to take a lot of convincing to get her mother to leave the house again today, let alone go to the diner, where he would most definitely be.

"I no." she spoke very quietly. "I…just… I don't want to start crying when I see him, what would he think? But I need to see him again; I have so many things to ask him. I don't know what I should do?"

"Well, I think it's time for another famous Gilmore pro/con list?"

Rory walked out of the lounge and into her room where she found what she was looking for. Pen and paper in hand she walked back to the couch and sat down next to her mother. Lorelai voiced her opinions and Rory wrote them on the list. Half an hour later they had almost finished the list. The columns were equal, but Lorelai couldn't think of anything that wasn't on the list.

"Well that was useful!" Lorelai sighed and leaned her head against the back of the couch.

"There has to be something more." Rory wanted to know.

"Not that I can think of." Lorelai was disappointed; she thought this would help her to decide what she should do about Luke. If she should just ignore him, and if he spoke to her act as if nothing had happened. Or go up to him and ask him all the questions that she had wanted to since he had left.

"This has never happened to us before." Rory was also disappointed that her idea hadn't helped Lorelai reach a decision.

They decided to think about it later, and settled down to watch another movie. The movie had been playing for about ten minutes when there was a knock at the door. Rory told her mother to keep watching the film and that she would get it.

Lorelai watched the screen intently even though she knew the words as well as the people saying them. She didn't think about who it could be at the door, she just figured it was Babette having problems with her gnomes again. _Like when she lost Edmond last time and she thought he had wondered over here. _She laughed to herself.

"Luke?" Her Mom had been right, he looked exacally the same. Rory couln't help but notice that he was wearing the blue baseball hat that Lorelai had brought him all that time ago. _That has to mean something right? _

"Rory, hey. Um… Can I talk to you out here for a minute?"

"Um… Sure." She stepped out onto the porch closing the door behind her as she did. The last thing she wanted was for Lorelai to see him. Not yet, she didn't think her Mom was ready quite yet. _Although it has been a year. If not now then when? _

Lorelai sat inside waiting for her daughter to return. It had been about five minutes since she had heard the door close. She didn't know what was taking her so long, so she decided to go and find out. She paused the movie they were watching. _I'm not missing any of the film_. She pulled her coat on and followed in her daughter's footsteps onto the porch. She saw him almost immediately. He had looked up at the sound of the door, and was now once again face-to-face with her. He hadn't seen her in about a year and didn't know how she would feel about seeing him again. He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"NO!" She cried and ran back into the house.

Rory got up to follow her, but Luke stopped her. "This is between me and your Mom." He didn't know if this was the right thing to do, Rory would surely know what to do, he had no idea, but he needed to speak to her, and this might be the only chance he got. He was about to step into the house when Rory's voice stopped him. "She's got a boyfriend you know. His name is Jack. He's nice. But he's not you. Mom needs you Luke." She smiled at him. Then she got up from her seat and wondered over to her car, no doubtedly going back to Yale. She knew Luke could do this, he could fix this.And with Rory's words he entered the house, a lot less nervous than a minute ago.

She lay curled up in a small ball on her bed. She was totally coverd by the blankets, but could still hear him calling her name. She wasn't crying, not yet. She could hear him walking up the stairs, getting closer every second. Then she heard the soft _clumps_ stop, he was outside her room. There was a knock on the door then he called out again. "Lorelai? Can I please come in?"

She didn't know why she did it but she called back to him. "Sure." All that she knew was that she didn't want to be alone. She felt as if she had been alone for the past twelve months. Of course she had Rory and her other friends. And three months ago she started dating Jack, but he wasn't Luke. She didn't love him. She hated herself for it but she didn't love Jack. She couldn't love anyone but Luke any more. She felt guilty for leading Jack on, of course she did. But she had tried to tell him, on many of occasions, but he didn't want to know.

Luke sat down on the bed next to her. His mind was swimming; he was remembering all the times he had been in this room, with Lorelai. But he couldn't keep reminiscing over the past. Lorelai needed him, now. He lay down beside her and pulled her into his arms. When he did this Lorelai finally let go, she was crying so hard. She felt as if all the tears she had kept in ever since he had left were escaping.

Luke never knew that Lorelai was this upset… over him. He was shocked; when he left it was because he thought there was something still there between Lorelai and Chris. But if there was why wasn't she with him now? Why was she so upset by seeing him? Was what Rory said about Lorelai 'wallowing' over him true? _But it's been almost a year, of course not. And she's got a boyfriend. _God he hated thinking about anyone else with her. He had only just been able to manage before they got together. Then Chris turned up _God I hate that guy!_ And Luke thought he had lost her. He should have let her explain, maybe there was nothing going on.

They lay together silently for a few minutes. Lorelai crying and Luke thinking. "I'm sorry, Lorelai. I… don't know what to say." And he really didn't he was so over whelmed by her reaction to seeing him, and now her crying.

"Don't leave me…not yet…not again. Please?" she turned in his arms so she could look into his eyes. Her own eyes were almost pleading with him. He didn't know what to say. She still wanted him?

"Sure." He stayed the whole night, holding her. She woke up once; she'd had a nightmare. Coincidently about him, but she didn't mention that. But he shushed her back to sleep and then eventually drifted off himself.

He woke up and rolled over to the alarm clock, _6:00_ it read. Luke decided to go, he didn't want to intrude. _But she asked me not to leave_ a voice in his head reasoned with him. Just then she rolled over and buried her head into his chest. _Well how can I leave now?_ He smiled. He lay with her for another half an hour then he decided that he should at least make breakfast for her. So he slowly untangled himself from her and walked down stairs.

Three steps from the bottom of the stair case Luke's eyes landed on Jack. Of course he didn't know this. Jack was lying asleep on the couch, he held a book in his hand, but Luke couldn't read the title because his fingers covered it. Luke decided to wake this guy up. Luke didn't know that Jack sometimes stayed the night instead of driving back to Lichfield. He didn't know who on Earth this guy was.

He shook him, but not gently, he had guessed it could be this Jack guy, that he already hated. "What the…?" Jack mumbled. He wasn't used to this kind of wake up call. "Who are you?" Jack rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"I'm Luke, and you are?" He wanted his suspicions confirmed.

"Jack, I'm Lorelai's boyfriend." Jack had heard nothing but stories of Lorelai and Luke from the town's residents since he arrived on the scene three months ago. They would tell him how they first met, and how they where in love for eight years but didn't want to ruin their friendship, about their first date, and how they broke up. Miss Patty and Babbette in particular liked to tell him how upset Lorelai had been when Luke had left. He could never have a normal conversation with a town resident with out Luke being mentioned. Of course in front of Lorelai they would never mention him, they didn't want to upset her. He had never met the guy but he was jealous.

"I'm not stupid." Nick stated

"You what?" This random statement had totally confused Luke.

"I'm not stupid. I know Lorelai loves you still. I know she doesn't love me. She has tried to tell me enough times. I thought maybe if you didn't come back, I stood a chance. Maybe just maybe, she'd love me one day; just maybe she'd feel the same. But you did, you came back. I guess I'll just go." Jack turned towards the door, he had slept in his jeans and sweater anyway, and at least he could leave without having to face her. "Tell Lorelai goodbye for me?"

Luke nodded, yes. "Uh, sure."

"Thanks, oh and Luke," He turned and looked Luke in the eyes. Luke could tell Jack was as uncomfortable as he was. "Your really lucky." And with that Jack left, never to return to Stars Hollow.

It wasn't until 7:00 that Lorelai woke up to the pleasant smell of pancakes and coffee. She opened her eyes and saw Luke walk through her door holding a tray of food. "Breakfast in bed." He told her as he handed her the tray. There was a plate of pancakes covered in treacle, a glass of orange juice and a large cup of coffee.

"Thanks" she smiled that sweet smile that she saved for Luke. She ate breakfast silently, and sipped the sweet coffee. She had missed Luke's coffee, she had tried many other places but it never tasted as good.

"So… I was talking to Miss Patty yesterday." Luke told her as she finished the last of her pancakes. "And I asked her about the diner, I mean, I told Caesar and Lane, and all the suppliers that I was leaving. Yet I come back and it's packed, Caesar still works there and Natt?"

"Oh…" Lorelai knew she would have to explain at some point. " Well, after you left there were lots of people offering to buy it."

"Yeah, that happens when it's up for sale," he joked, but when she didn't laugh he just let her continue.

"Well, I didn't want anyone to buy it. They wouldn't keep it the same." He looked confused so she carried on. "They would have totally changed it, it might not have stayed a diner." He still looked confused. "They would have taken down the Williams hardware sign and the Luke's sign, and they would have painted it and…" She didn't know how to explain it. She sighed; she knew that wasn't the only reason. " I wanted you to have it if you ever came back." She whispered it so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

"You wanted me to have it?"

"Yeah," she finally looked into his eyes, "I hated the thought of someone else living in you Dad's office, or standing behind that counter, so I brought it. I found out that I had to buy it from the town councillors because you left them in charge of buying it. So I offered on it and they accepted." She finished.

"But how could you afford to buy it?"

"I borrowed the money from my Grandma, I paid her back in under 2 months. The diner makes a tidy little profit." She laughed.

"Well, if I buy the diner off of you, I have to stay," He started

"Oh, you're not staying?" She sounded disappointed.

"I wasn't going to, I didn't think I had anything to stay for, and I still don't unless…" He looked deep into her eyes and then he said the five words that changed both their lives for the better. "You want to try again?"


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai sat in her room, just as she finished reading the entry in her diary she heard the front door open and he soon to be husband call out for her. "Lorelai? Hello?"

She closed the book and settled it on her bedside table. "Upstairs" she called back as she sat down again in front of the wardrobe. She continued her sort-through, but it wasn't long until she was distracted again. "Hey," Luke was perched in the door way with an expression on his face that she read as _I know something you don't_. "Spill!" she commanded. Luke walked over to her and took her hands. "Come with me." He pulled her up.

Lorelai did as she was told, and held Luke's hand as her steered her down the small town streets, towards the main square.

"Where are we going?" She asked him again, hoping that he would give in this time.

"I'm not telling you!" Luke smirked, he knew she hated surprises, but there was no way he was going to tell her after all the effort everyone had put in to keep this a secret. No way!

Her breath caught as she saw where he was taking her. _An engagement party!_ The town was decorated with Christmas lights draped over the trees, and the gazebo. There were loads of tables set up around the dance floor. There were loads of familiar faces sitting at the tables, and a few people were dancing. Hanging across the diner was a banner that read ' Luke And Lorelai A Perfect Match' _True_ She agreed with the sign.

Luke who was still holding her hand started dragging her towards the crowds. They spoke politely to lots of people, before they were ushered towards the two thrones that were positioned in front of the gazebo. Luke sat down in his respective chair, but Lorelai walked right past hers, and slid onto Luke's lap. She giggled as she did so, and Luke couldn't help but laugh also. They opened presents for the next half an hour; they still had tonnes more to open. _Looks like everyone is as happy about this wedding as I am._ Lorelai thought to her self.

Most of the presents had been for Lorelai, but Luke didn't mind. Lorelai was happy and that was all he cared about. _How sappy does that sound_? But it was true. Rory had brought Lorelai a pink baseball cap; to go with the blue one Luke wore. Lorelai insisted on wearing it for the rest of the night.

After they finished opening the presents Luke led Lorelai to the dance floor. (She was still wearing the hat) They danced for about an hour. Until Lorelai spotted an old couple watching them. "You didn't?" she looked at Luke who looked nervous. He had invited them, but hadn't really thought it through. He was hoping that they would apologise, but he didn't know what would happen. "Go talk to them." He gave Lorelai a little push in their direction.

Lorelai slowly walked towards her parents, she could feel Luke's eyes on her the whole way. "Hey Mom" She put on a false smile. _I'm not going to let them ruin my night._ She promised herself. "Hello Lorelai. It looks like a nice party you have here." Emily gestured to the town. Lorelai nodded and smiled when she thought of how much time Luke must have spent organising it. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Emily's voice and what she thought was an apology. "What I did at the wedding; inviting Christopher was a horrible thing for me to do. I know that now. I can see that you love Luke. I just wanted to tell you that… I'm really sorry." _Wow! Emily Gilmore just apologised to me._ "Thank you Mom." She hugged Emily then Richard, who had been watching the two women in silence.

The rest of the night was a success.


End file.
